You Belong With Me
by ilovetaylorlautner
Summary: Niley songfic! To the song You Belong With Me by Taylor swift! Super cute please read! Miley's best friend Nate is going out with the popular girl in school, but Miley wants to be more then just friends.


1**Songfic, for niley! **

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Taylor Swift songs, or Miley, or the Jonas Brothers, or Selena Gomez! ....DUH ( I find this soooo stupid!)**

**(The song is in italic and Miley's voice is just regular.)**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset she's going off about something that you said cause she doesn't get your humor like I do. _

So I am pretty much in love with this boy. His name is Nate Gray. I think I can't make it anymore obvious but he just doesn't realize!

His girlfriend is a totally different story she is one of those slutty blond chicks that no one actually really likes.

I just don't know how he can stand her.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your stories like I do._

Me and her, total opposites.

Which means that her and Nate are total opposites, because Nate and I are exactly alike.

I don't know why he chooses to go out with a girl that doesn't have anything in common with him, when he could have me...

_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time.._

O I think that I forgot to mention that she is cheer captain. Yes, another advantage she has on me.

She is the most popular girl in school, but not the sweetest.

If only he could realize that for me, being best friends just isn't good enough.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me. You belong with me._

Maybe, I should just give him my journal to read, that would be a drop dead give away.

My journal consists of: what me and Nate did that day, all his cute quotes, and our names inside hearts.

Yeah, drop dead give away.

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, "Hey isn't this easy."_

Today me and Nate were hanging out and walking through the town. It was nice to spend alone time with him again, I haven't had much time to since he started going out with the wicked-witch of the west.

I swear if you didn't know us, you would think we were a couple. The way he always has his arm around my shoulder. To him it is just a kind brother- sister gesture, but to me it is so much more..

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. Your say your fine I know you better than that, hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

Nate's girlfriend is always telling him really degrading things. Like the reason we went to the park today is because he wanted advice on what to do.

The blonde bimbo had told him that is he wanted to be seen around her he needed to gain some muscle, because he wasn't muscular enough.

I told him to just brake up with her that it was a horrible thing for her to say that to him.

But some how he changed that into that he should go apologize to her, because he was rude and he will work on getting more muscle

Guys are just so stupid!

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day that you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time._

I can't stand how she dressing I wish I could just ask her if she ever looks at herself in the mirror before she leaves her house.

No, I should just ask Nate if he likes the hooker girl look, because that is what she has got going.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. Standing by waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know baby. You belong with me, you belong with me. _

Usually I end up sneaking around his house about three times a week, because of another awful comment this girl makes.

She makes me so angry I wish I could just put her in place!

But I can't do that, not while she is still going out with Nate.

But tonight I think things have changed..

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know your about to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams. I think I know were you belong think I know its with me. _

I remember it perfectly it was exactly 2 hours and 25 minutes ago.

Nate came over and told me what his terrible girlfriend had told him his time, then he looked at me and told me in his sweet voice,

"Miles, I am going to do it I am going to take your advice and brake up with her!"

I was overjoyed...

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me. Standing by waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know baby. You belong with me, you belong with me, you belong with me. Have you ever thought just maybe? You belong with me, you belong with me! _

*Ring, Ring*

"Yeah Nate?"

"YES!, yes I will!"

AN/ OK! So I thought it was pretty good but you have to tell me what you think! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I have lots of other ideas for Taylor Swift Songfics so tell me if you want more!

Review! Lots of love!


End file.
